De perdido, amigos
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Una tarde, Jin piensa en lo que será en un futuro su amistad con Kiyota. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, Slam Dunk y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Debo decir, con mucho orgullo y un poco de pena, que tardé **_15 años_** para decidirme a escribir un fanfic de Slam Dunk.

¡Lo que no puedo aceptar es que de todas las tonterías que se me ocurrieron, el primero en publicar tendría que ser este de Jin y Kiyota! ¡Aaaargh!

En fin, los apodos y la película de **_"La invasión del queso caliente"_** son propiedad de mi hermana, **DarkLady_Iria**, ya que los usará para el fanfic **_"La Liga de Súper Basketbolistas Geniales."_ **Próximamente, apenas se tenga tiempo.

No sé ustedes, pero para mí este fanfic es de amistad, pero podría haber algo más. ¿Ustedes qué opinan? =3

En fin, disfruten del One-Shot. n.n

* * *

><p><strong>De perdido, amigos.<strong>

- ¡Hey, Nobunaga!-

Souchirou Jin se acercó alegre al pequeño grupo de muchachos que caminaban por el pasillo, quiénes se voltearon a verlo tras oír que le hablaba a uno de ellos...

- ¿Qué pasó Jin?- Le preguntó Kiyota una vez que estuviera frente a él.

- Ah, es que ayer compré el DVD de "La invasión del queso caliente", y pues me preguntaba si no querías venir esta tarde a mi casa para verla.- Le dijo el famoso "Amo de los tres puntos."

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Kiyota desapareció de su rostro, dejando ver la línea delgada en la que se había vuelto su boca...

- Lo lamento, Jin. Pero voy a estar muy ocupado hoy en la tarde.- Le dijo el autoproclamado "Novato del año."

Con una sonrisa, ocultó la decepción de oír esas palabras...

- No te preocupes, en otra ocasión será entonces.- Se dio media vuelta y se alejó del grupo.

- ¿Quién era ese, Kiyota?- Le preguntó alguien del grupo al Mono Salvaje.

- Está en el club de basketball, es mi compañero de equipo.- Respondió.

.~o0o~.

Ese día no asistió a la práctica, le pidió permiso al Profr. Rikky de faltar alegando qué tenía un importante trabajo escolar que presentar al día siguiente. El entrenador le dio permiso ya que los estudios estaban antes que cualquier juego, además de que sabía lo responsable que era Jin en todos los aspectos...

No era la primera vez que le ocurría, desde que Kiyota se juntaba con esos tipos (Al parecer bastante populares y de su mismo grado) ya no pasaban una tarde juntos, ni siquiera porqué ambos fueran vecinos y se conocían desde que eran muy pequeños...

- ¡Ya regresé!- Se anunció al llegar a la casa, sólo para subir corriendo hasta su cuarto y encerrarse en él.

Dejó su mochila sobre el escritorio y se aventó en la cama, no tenía ánimos de hacer nada, así que sólo le soltó la rienda a sus pensamientos, y de paso a los sentimientos que tenía acumulados...

- Nobunaga ya se aburrió de mí.- Decía en lo que un par de lágrimas corrían por su rostro.- Por eso ya no quiere salir conmigo.-

Ocultó la cara en la almohada para ahogar el llanto. Tras unos instantes, las lágrimas se hicieron menos, y aunque el dolor seguía ahí, se sentía más tranquilo...

- No debería molestarme por esto.- Se dijo a sí mismo.- Nobunaga tiene derecho a tener otros amigos si quiere. Yo... Yo no debería ser tan egoísta.-

Se recostó de lado, dejando escapar un suspiro...

- Además, pronto entraré a la universidad y será más difícil el vernos.-

Recordó el primer día que se conocieron, tenía cuatro años cuando Nobunaga y su mamá tocaron a la puerta de su casa. El pequeñín de tres años se aferraba a la falda de su mamá como si tuviera miedo de que al soltarla se perdería...

La Sra. Kiyota les explicó a sus padres que era madre soltera y qué se le dificultaba ir al trabajo ya que tenía miedo de dejar solo a su pequeño "Bubu-Chan." Los señores Jin aceptaron cuidar del niño, especialmente porque lo consideraban conveniente para que su hijo socializara, ya que era bastante tímido y no se juntaba con otros niños. Por lo que desde ese día, ambos eran buenos amigos...

- Si sólo hubiéramos nacido en el mismo año.- Se sentó en la cama.

- ¡Souchirou!- Le habló su mamá.- ¡Es hora de cenar!-

- ¡En un momento bajo!- Respondió.

Se enjuagó el rostro y se lavó las manos, de ese modo nadie notaría que estaba llorando. Bajó al comedor para cenar con su familia...

- Ya no quiero, gracias.- Levantó su plato de la mesa.

- ¿Pasa algo, Souchirou?- Le preguntó su mamá preocupada.- Casi no comiste nada.-

- Estoy bien, sólo estoy un poco cansado.- Le sonrió para que ya no se preocupara.- Me iré a dormir, buenas noches.-

Se bañó, se cepilló los dientes y se puso una pijama para dormir, pese a que era más temprano d elo que acostumbraba irse a dormir...

- Mañana será otro día.- Se recostó en la cama.

Decidió desistir; si Kiyota ya no deseaba ser su amigo, él no iba a estarlo presionando ni nada por el estilo. No tenía el derecho...

.~o0o~.

¡PAS, PAS, PAS!

Un ruido lo despertó. Miró su reloj, el cuál indicaba que eran cerca de las once de la noche, encendió la luz y se dirigió a la ventana...

- ¡Jin, déjame entrar!- Gritó de repente Kiyota, haciendo que el otro muchacho cayera al suelo.

- ¡Ouch!- Se quejó mientras se levantaba del piso.- Nobunaga, ¿qué haces aquí?-

- Primero déjame entrar, o me voy a caer de nuevo.- Le dijo sollozante el Mono Salvaje.- Por favor.-

- Está bien.- Abrió la ventana para dejar entrar al otro.- Pasa.-

Una vez en suelo firme, Kiyota soltó un hondo suspiro, luego alzó el rostro para ver a su compañero de equipo, quién se sobresaltó al verlo...

- ¡Nobunaga!- Le tomó la cara con una mano.- ¿Y ese moretón?-

- ¿Moretón?- Giró bruscamente la mirada para que no lo viera.- No sé de qué hablas.-

- Nobunaga.- Le dijo con un tono de advertencia.- ¿Qué pasó?-

- ¡Uff!- Se pasó una mano por el cabello.- Me peleé en la escuela.-

No era algo nuevo que Kiyota se peleara, sin embargo Jin lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que se trataba de algo grave si la pelea tuvo lugar en la escuela...

- ¿Con quién?-

- Con los idiotas con los que me viste hoy.- Comentó molesto.- Comenzaron a hablar mal de ti cuando te fuiste. Me enojé y los golpeé.- Agachó la mirada al suelo.- Me suspendieron tres días.-

Esperó el regaño, más éste nunca llegó. En su lugar, sintió como Jin le daba un fuerte abrazo...

- Gracias, Nobunaga.- Le dijo en voz baja y con mucho sentimiento. Luego lo soltó.- Pero no debiste hacerlo, mira nada más como te dejaron.-

- ¿Tú crees que esto me lo hicieron ellos?- Se señaló el rostro.

- Pues, sí. ¿No fue así?-

- ¡Claro que no, Jin-Jin!- El chico se sonrió tras oír el apodo que muy cariñosamente le había puesto la Sra. Kiyota.- El Gran Nobunaga Kiyota era demasiado rápido para esos idiotas, que no pudieron ni tocarme un pelo. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-

- ¿Entonces cómo te hiciste ese moretón?- Le preguntó curioso.

El rostro de Kiyota se encendió de un color rojo profundo por la vergüenza...

- Es que estaba tan entretenido esquivando los golpes, que no me dí cuenta de que alguien abrió la puerta del salón.- Confesó.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.- Comenzó a reírse Jin-Jin, mientras que Kiyota se enrojecía más y más.- ¡Ay, Bubu-Chan!-

- ¡No te rías, que no es gracioso!- Le gritó molesto. Por lo que decidió cambiar el tema.- Dijiste que compraste "La invasión del queso caliente", ¿no?-

- Ah, sí.- Le respondió dejando de reír.- ¿Quieres verla?-

- ¡Claro!- Sacó algo entre sus bolsillos.- Traje dulces.-

.~o0o~.

- "¡Aaaah! ¡El queso está muy caliente!"- Gritaba un personaje de la película mientras una avalancha de dicha sustancia lo cubría.- "¡No...!"-

- Ese queso se ve muy caliente.- Dijo Kiyota muy entretenido viendo la película, mientras Jin sólo sonreía.

.~o0o~.

Justo cuando la película ya estaba en la mejor parte, Jin volteó a ver a su amigo al oírlo roncar...

- Ya se durmió.- Dijo tras detener la película.

Cubrió con la cobija al otro chico, hábito de pasar ya varias noches en su casa, principalmente debido a que su mamá saliera por cualquier motivo. Lo miró por un momento y se sonrió. Aún le quedaba mucho tiempo como para preocuparse de lo que fuera su amistad en un futuro...

- ¡Slurp!- Kiyota ya tenía bien babeada la almohada mientras hablaba en sueños.- Jin-Jin, vamos a comprar helado. Quiero helado.-

- Claro que sí, Bubu-Chan.- Le acarició la cabeza.- Mañana comeremos helado.-

Le dio un beso tierno en la frente y se acomodó para dormir...

- Buenas noches, Nobunaga.- Feliz, cerró los ojos.

**Fin.**


End file.
